Grâce à de simples photos…
by MissCheerfully
Summary: Albus et Minerva se remémorent quelques souvenirs en regardant d'anciennes photos.


Grâce à de simples photos…

Albus Dumbledore marchait dans les couloirs sombres et froids de Poudlard en direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il était tard et tous étaient couchés sauf lui et Sévérus Rogue qui le vit. Le directeur s'arreta et Rogue vint vers lui.

-Promenade nocturne professeur ?

-Tout à fait Sévérus, répondit Albus, pourquoi perdre votre temps dans les couloirs toutes ses nuits ?

-Il est vrai, professeur que si personne ne veillerait sur Poudlard, les élèves se feraient à cœur joie de se promener dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

-Peu être…

Albus Dumbledore repartis dans sa direction et rejoignit le bureau de Minerva. Il frappa à la porte mais pas de réponse il entra alors dans la paisible salle éclairé par le feu de la cheminée. Une fleur de lis scintillait sur le bureau et de divers cadre recouvraient les murs il y avait énormément de photos donc plusieurs de Dumbledore et des parents du professeur de métamorphose mais pas une seule d'elle, l'équipe de Gryffondor, Chourave, Pomfresh et bien d'autres personne était accroché, photographier sur les murs de Minerva McGonagall. Albus se dirigea alors vert la chambre du professeur après avoir admiré chaque portrait exposé. La chambre était éclairée par quelques bougies. Minerva était assise dans un sofa au couleur de Gryffindor, elle dormait. Elle avait sur ses genoux une pile de photos, Albus ria légèrement, il n'avait jamais remarqué que Minerva décrochait une passion pour se remémorer de vieux souvenirs avec de simples images. Le vieux sorcier pris les images qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Minerva s'était arrêtée sur une photo de lui. Albus pu aussi voir pleins de moment inoubliables qui s'était produit a Poudlard, le premier jour de Minerva en tant que professeur de Métamorphose, des bals de noël où d'ailleurs il vit une photo d'un anciens bal : il se voyait tomber sur Minerva dans une valse rapide après avoir marché sur sa robe écossaise, il n'avait jamais été aussi gêner avant ce jour là et Minerva avait tellement rougit qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un pot de peinture à la figure, il vit aussi l'anniversaire surprise qu'il avait lui-même préparé pour Minerva, bien qu'il ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau (appart l'organisation de la fête), il l'avait embrassé sur la joue et avait pris un plaisir fou de le refaire autant de fois que l'âge qu'elle venait d'avoir. Sur une autre photo il vit Minerva âgée de 15 ans habillé d'une tenue de joueuse de Quidditch, tenant le souafle sous son bras. Albus posa les photos sur une commode et pris une couverture dans une armoire puis recouvra Minerva de cette dernière. Albus la regarda encore quelques instants dormir.

-Jamais je n'oublierais se que nous avons partagés ensemble…

-Albus ? dit elle dans son sommeil.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Minerva, elle rêvait. Albus l'embrassa sur le front et quand il se redressa il vit le regard émeraude surpris de Minerva.

-Minerva… Je… J'avais vu de la lumière alors j'ai crut que vous étiez éveillée…

-Oh ! fit elle en s'étendant de manière d'un chat. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment mais… contrairement à vous j'avais du mal à m'endormir. Je voulais juste… parler…

-Parler de quoi ?

-De tout… de n'importe quoi… comme des souvenirs par exemple, lui susurra t'il en lui tendant la pile de photos.

-Vous voulez les regarder avec moi ? Vous savez… Ce n'est pas aussi bien qu'une pensine, je sais…

-Sa dépends.

Elle lui sourit, Albus s'assit à coté d'elle sur le sofa et ils commencèrent à regarder les images, riants. Minerva posa sa tête sur son épaule et embrassa son cou. Albus laissa tomber les photos sur ses genoux. Minerva s'écarta vivement de lui.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui ma pris à…

-Il n'y a aucun mal, Minerva…

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Vous en vouloir de quoi ? De ne m'avoir donné qu'un picotin ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous ne m'en voudriez pas, vous, si je vous embrassais sur la joue… mais si c'était vos lèvres ?

Minerva le regarda un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle évita de le regarder dans les yeux, et se contenta de hausser les épaules ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Albus leva de deux doigts le menton de Minerva, pour croiser son regard.

-Minerva ?

-Je m'en voudrais… à moi pas à vous…

Albus ne sembla pas comprendre.

-Si vous m'embrassez, alors, sa voudra dire que vous m'aimez… et donc je m'en voudrais terriblement de ne jamais vous avoir dit que… dit… que…

-Dire quoi ?

Minerva se leva, elle avait un air un peu affolé.

-Oh Albus ! Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit ! Je… ne…

-Minerva, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, vous savez je crois que vous pouvez tout me dire après tout ce temps d'amitié.

-Et bien justement, Albus… Ce n'était que des années d'amitié…

-Vous vouliez plus que de l'amitié ?

Albus pris sa main et la porta à ses lèvres puis resta près d'elle, si près d'elle que leurs respirations se confondirent et leurs nez se frôlèrent.

-Oui… Albus… je voudrais plus que de l'amitié venant de vous… murmura t'elle, envoûtée par le directeur.

-De l'amour ?

-De l'amour.

Il approchât ses lèvres des siennes et déposa un unique baiser. Il l'entoura de ses bras, la cajolant. Minerva fit de même.


End file.
